


Drake Mallard cries over Jim Starling

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [37]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Pain, Short One Shot, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: What it says on the tin
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Jim Starling, Drake Mallard/Negaduck
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Drake Mallard cries over Jim Starling

Drake Mallard cried into the Darkwing Duck pillow he made on his Darkwing Duck blanket in his lair based on Darkwing Duck's lair from Darkwing Duck. He sobbed out the words, "It wasn't supposed to be my face, it's Jim. Now everyone thinks I'm self centered." He hugged his Darkwing Duck plushie as snot poured out and his tears continued. "It's all Jim. It was always for Jim, my acting career, my superhero career. I've based my whole life on my hero... And he hates me!" The adult curled up around his stuffed Darkwing and rocked on his bed. "HE HATES ME AND I KILLED HIM!"

Drake Mallard took a while to stop crying enough to keep saying anything. Mostly rocking back and fourth as he cuddled the plush. Then he continued, "I killed him... He'll never come back. He'll never forgive me. He'll always hate me. I devoted my entire life to him and the first time we met I screwed up everything." The 30 year old man laid on his side. He whimpered, "It's all my fault. I could have saved him. It's all my fault that he died."

The adult man kissed and nuzzled his Darkwing Duck toy, eased a little by this softer, kinder, loving version of his "hero." The idea of, instead of a mere doll, the real Jim Starling was there with him. Holding him. There to comfort and love and care and all in which a stuffed doll does. Jim would even kiss him back and say that he loves him in these dreams. Yet even these daydreams seemed distant, only distant enough to lure him deeper and drown away reality. The Mallard was all too willing to drown away his pain, kissing lightly and clinging so and confessing. Still when he opened his eyes that dream was gone, all left being reality.

Soul crushing, heart breaking, painful, reality.

The male duck closed his eyes again and desperately pleaded for his dreams to return, "No! Darkwing come back, I love you!! Please! Please, DW, say you love me too! Please please please, say you forgive me..." But all his words after were wet with tears as all he do was sob. The dream gone until it would return again to lure him deeper. He got on top of the stuffed toy and whispered, "I love you, Darkwing Duck. I promise I'll be good and never hurt you ever again, just come back." He whispered back to himself, "I love you too." This action wasn't enough to aid him, so he just kept crying.

The actor put his face into the plushie's chest and sweetly assured, "Darkwing, you are so big and strong. Can you hold me in your arms?" He replied back to himself in a more Jim like voice, "Ah, does the little Fanboy need his big, strong, hero? I thought you were supposed to be the hero now?" The Fanboy wrapped his arms around and felt the back gently. He whimpered in a display of weakness, "I still need you." The response was quicker now, "Then why do you have all these things with your face on them? Hmmmm?" The bill kissed the chest and then head rested gently on the chest. The grown man explained, "It's supposed to be your face from when you were younger but... It looks so much like mine."

"I've been trying to fill the hole from when you left. Nothing I can do ever substitutes you." He finished with tears forming. The next words were hushed to a comfy tone, "It's okay, I forgive you." That's when the waterworks began to really go. As he knew that a lie, that his idol would never forgive him.

Behind him a shadow overwhelmed his fetal position form in the middle of the bed. It's origin staring at this young man all weak in his pain and vulnerable yet needy. Heard him crying out for his hero to save him.

And so the shadow grew smaller as moving in.

The End.


End file.
